Jango Fett Vs Buzz Lightyear
Intro https://youtu.be/4WgT9gy4zQA hello welcome to another DBX! I'm Johnny the announcer your host extraordinaire this edition of DBX is all about space we've seen boba fett's skills but let's see how his old man does it that's right our first fighter was the father of baba as a kid in fact he was a bounty hunter as well please give it up for...JANGO FETT! and his opponent the well known space ranger from toy story so much he got his own movie which got made into a cartoon series it's BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! so without further a do let's get this DBX started! Fight Jango is seen flying over the area of the death star suddenly he sees another space station appears Jango is suprised to see someone appear on the death star it's buzz lightyear buzz: buzz lightyear misson log i have intercepted the death star they hold secrets we may need to defeat zurg there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere on here jango then appears in front of him jango: oh i beg to differ buzz: jango fett i presume jango: i see my reputation preceeds me buzz: your well known around here i am gonna have to ask you stand down jango: you know i can't do that buzz: very well don't say i didn't warn you HERE WE GO!!!!! jango then takes out his blaster and starts shooting at buzz but he rolls out of the way and zaps jango's hand with a laser burning his hand jango then scream in pain and drops his blaster buzz then smiles but jango then punches buzz jango then sends him flying buzz then flies into jango and sends him tumbling over jango then uses his jetpack and flies into buzz then starts punching him buzz then blasts his jetpack and seds jango spiraling onto the ground the two then engage in a fist fight buzz then kicks jango in the gut but jango then blasts at buzz then uses a grappling hook on buzz then trips him jango then goes to work on his jetpack buzz then hit's jango's head with the back of his knocking jango off balance buzz jumps onto jango then attacks him jango then blasts at buzz but he dodged and blasts back jango dodges and charges at buzz and punches him across the jaw buzz then straightens it back into place then hits jango with karate chop sending jango flying jango then lands on his feet but then buzz rams into him and sends him through several walls jango then summons the stormtroopers to the bay ]] jango: fire! the stormtroopers then start blasting at buzz dodges then shoot his laser at them the stormtroopers are sent flying off the bay uttering the wilhelm scream jango then comes out of nowhere and punches buzz in the face making him lose his balance jango then starts beating him on the head but then buzz closes his helmet on his had making him scream in pain buzz then kicks him off jango then lands on his back then get's up and attacks buzz from behind then starts disabling his wings buzz then has a shocked expression that then turns into a face of anger as buzz flips him and sends him flying into a pole buzz then blasts at him through his chest jango then falls down dead his body falls off the bay area to the bottomless pit below buzz then fixes his jetpack and downloads the death star secrets buzz: death star secrets have been downloaded buz lightyear just then jango appears and jumps onto buzz jango: not dead yet lightyear jangon then shoots his grappling hook at buzz but he flies off carrying jango with him buzz then cuts off the grappling hook on his leg jango falls but uses his jetpack but then buzz blasts it as jango falls out through the bottom hole of the death star then explodes dying for real this time buzz: to infinity and beyond! DBX! Winner THE WINNER OF THIS DBX IS...BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!